<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Through The Jungle by PureImaginationFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791383">Run Through The Jungle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic'>PureImaginationFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureImaginationFic/pseuds/PureImaginationFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and Natalie embark on one last trip together before heading off to college, however their fourth of July fun turns into a series of unfortunate events</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to The Jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>July 2010</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A cool wind blew through the trees and across the lake, the sun beat down on a couple boats in the water, a couple Adirondack chairs sat on the dock looking out towards the water. The faint echo of music could be heard from across the lake. <i> "Oh Oh Tell me have you seen her Because I'm so Oh I can't get her off of my brain..."</i> Natalie sang into her hair brush, mimicking Britney Spears' voice, the music playing loudly through the empty house. Two cars pulled up right out front, Natalie continued singing and dancing along with the music  <i>"Love me hate me Say what you want about me But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy..."</i>. The car doors opened and slammed shut, Natalie still unaware that anyone was around. The front door opened and someone stepped into the foyer. <i>"Love me hate me But can't you see what I see All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy"</i> Natalie sang into her hairbrush, flipping her hair around like Britney would. </p>
<p>The music ended and she heard clapping startled she looked over where she saw Bradley and Neilson standing in the doorway "Oh my god, how long have you been there?" she asked irritated.</p>
<p> "Long enough" Bradley said to her "Very nice" he said to her snickering. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and started brushing her hair "I was wondering if you were ever going to get here" she said to them. </p>
<p>“It’s not our fault, Kyle drives like an eighty year old man” Bradley said to her. </p>
<p>“Speaking of which we better help him unload before he starts bitching” Neilson said. </p>
<p>"come on I'll show you guys where you'll be staying" she said as they all left her room. </p>
<p>"What no second show?" Bradley asked as he followed them from the room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>"And here you are" she said to Bradley opening the door to one of the rooms.<p>"Wow" he said looking out the window which looked out over the whole lake "This place is amazing" he said looking around the room. </p>
<p>"Yeah my grandfather built it himself, it’s always been our home away from home” she said.</p>
<p> "He doesn't mind us being here?" </p>
<p>"As long as he doesn't find out he doesn't find out." </p>
<p>“What are you ashamed of us or something?” Bradley asked </p>
<p>“Please, can you imagine what would happen if he found out that I had not one boy up here but five?” </p>
<p>“So scandalous” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Indeed” she replied. </p>
<p>"Hey" Neilson said to her as he carried bags into the room. </p>
<p>"Just who I was looking for" Natalie said as they kissed. </p>
<p>"Dude check out this view" Bradley said to him. </p>
<p>“Come on you can put your stuff in my room” she said to Neilson. </p>
<p>“Your room” he said “Yeah, you’re staying with me this weekend” she said in a sultry tone. </p>
<p>“Not gonna say no to that” he said as they kissed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Kyle lifted the lid to a grill that sat on the deck "Blech" Harry said as he saw the inside, black, charred, greasy remnants of food left behind on the cooking rack.<p>"Gross" Kyle said "Well we can't cook on this unless you want left over grease particles on your burger" he said closing the grill lid.  </p>
<p>"Neilson!" Natalie called to him "Can you help me with this?" she asked as the bathroom door open. </p>
<p>"What's up?" he asked, coming out in his swim trunks. </p>
<p>"Can you tie this for me?" she asked holding the straps to her bikini top behind her neck, he stood behind her, she held her hair up "I didn't say <i>untie</i> them" she said smiling as she felt the top go loose. </p>
<p>"Sorry" he said grinning mischievously before tying the top for her. </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door "Come in" she yelled. </p>
<p>"Hey" Bradley said sticking his head into the room. </p>
<p>"Uh there's an issue with the grill" he said to Natalie. </p>
<p>"No gas?" she asked. </p>
<p>"No the inside is disgusting" he said to her. </p>
<p>"Just use foil" she said to him as she pulled her hair back up into a sloppy bun. </p>
<p>"…Oh yeah" he said “Anyways we’re heading down to the lake, you guys coming…again?” Bradley asked smirking. </p>
<p>Natalie scoffed “You’re disgusting” she said. </p>
<p>“Never said I wasn’t” he said. </p>
<p>“We’ll be right there” she said to him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Water splashed as Kyle and Adam jumped into the lake, they sat on the docks soaking up the hot sun,  music played loudly from a radio they had brought down with them.  Natalie lied back on a beach towel, Bradley lied on his stomach and Harry sat in one of the chairs with a book, Neilson lugged a cooler behind him.<p>"So Harry did you decide on a major?” Natalie asked. </p>
<p>“Medical research science” Harry said to her. </p>
<p>“Really? I didn’t know you wanted to be a doctor” she said.</p>
<p> “I don’t, I hate blood” he said “I just want to work in a lab” he said to her. </p>
<p>“Why aren't you swimming?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Not a swimmer" Harry said to her. </p>
<p>"He can't" Bradley said to her. </p>
<p>"I can swim! I just...don't like to" he said nervously. </p>
<p>"Because you can't" Bradley said to him. </p>
<p>"Oh you think so?"  Harry asked him. </p>
<p>"I know so" Bradley said to him. </p>
<p>"Fine" Harry said standing up, he kicked off his flip flops and pulled his shirt off. </p>
<p>Bradley whistled "Ow ow" Neilson said cat calling him before he jumped into the lake, splashing them in the process. </p>
<p>"Very nice" Bradley said sitting up and grabbing a drink from the cooler. </p>
<p>"You see this is so why is so much better to hang out with guys, there's no cat fighting or pointless petty drama" Natalie said to them "No one's calling each other bitches and whores" she said. </p>
<p>"I don't know, Bradley is kind of a whore” Neilson said. </p>
<p>"Yeah well Neilson's kind of a bitch" Bradley said to him, she laughed, Neilson scoffed and kicked Bradley's leg "See? Bitch!" Bradley said to her. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this is the last time we’re all going to be together for a while” Natalie said “Its kinda sad” she said. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry we’ll be together for fall break and Christmas and stuff” Bradley said to her. </p>
<p>“I know but it won’t be the same” she said sadly “Kyle and Harry will be clear across the country…” she said. </p>
<p>“Adam won’t even be in the country” Bradley said to her.</p>
<p> “…Yeah so?” she asked shrugging.</p>
<p>Neilson then fell into the water, pulling Bradley in with him, he pushed the wet hair from his face and pushed Neilson’s head under the water. "Play nice boys" Natalie said lying on her stomach and closing her eyes "Shh" Neilson said as they ducked under water again. They swam under the dock and began knocking on it "guys come on" Natalie said as she opened her eyes, bubbles began to rise to the surface, she leaned over the side of the dock. "Bradley Littrell and Neilson Carter this is not..." she said as they pulled her into the water, they high fived after she went under. "You unbelievable bastards" she said laughing as she pushed her hair out of her face.  She then jumped on Neilson as she and Bradley helped push him under water.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>The sun melted into horizon and night began to fall, The moon reflected in the water, stars twinkled brightly "One two three four..." Harry said moving a tiny silver wheelbarrow around the board "Community chest" he said picking up a yellow card "go to jail? Oh come on!" he said reading the card.<p>Bradley and Neilson laughed at him as he reluctantly moved his game piece "Don't drop the soap" Neilson said to him. </p>
<p>"Shut up" Harry said handing him the dice. </p>
<p>He shook them up and threw them on the board "Double sixes!" he said moving the small silver thimble. </p>
<p>"Oh! What? look at at" Adam said to Neilson "Madison Avenue, I own it, pay up Carter" he said sticking his hand out, Neilson took some of his money and handed it to Adam. </p>
<p>“How about we make this game more interesting?” Natalie asked. </p>
<p>“How do you make monopoly interesting?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“We could play strip monopoly” she said. </p>
<p>“Five guys, one girl…that’s not rapey or creepy at all” Adam said. </p>
<p>“Come on! It’ll be fun” she said. </p>
<p>“Yeah for you” Bradley said to her. </p>
<p>“It’s just another way of getting us to take our clothes off for you” he said. </p>
<p>“What makes you think I won’t be the one stripping?” she asked. </p>
<p>"Girl’s got a point, set it up” Kyle said. </p>
<p>“Whoa whoa…let’s not get too excited here people” Neilson said “She is my girlfriend you know!” he said. </p>
<p>“So what are you saying? Only we’re allowed to strip and not her?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“…Yeah!” Neilson said, they all began to argue amongst themselves. </p>
<p>“Boys! Boys! Let’s just play and see what happens” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“Fine…but if any of her clothes come off you better keep your eyes closed!” Neilson said.</p>
<p>“What’s the big deal? Bradley’s seen her naked, why can’t we?” Adam asked Neilson. </p>
<p>“Do we really need to keep bringing that up?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“Okay here are the rules, whenever someone lands on someone’s property instead of money that person’s gotta strip” Natalie said to them. </p>
<p>“Alright” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Sounds easy enough” Kyle said. </p>
<p>“Are we really going to do this?” Harry asked nervously. </p>
<p>“Why you got something to hide?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“Or something you’re ashamed to admit?” Neilson asked amused. </p>
<p>“No!” Harry said to him. </p>
<p>“You guys ready?” she asked. </p>
<p>“After you” Kyle said handing her the dice. </p>
<p>A while later the boys’ clothes piled up on the table, Natalie wore Bradley’s shirt over hers “Well would you look at that!” she said “I own that one too!” she said. </p>
<p>“You don’t say” Adam said irritated. </p>
<p>Harry covered himself as they all sat there barely clothed “i’m cold, can I please put my pants back on?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you rigged this game!” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“How did I rig it?” she asked laughing. </p>
<p>“You bought everything!” Neilson said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I did” she said laughing “Okay, you guys know the deal” she said looking at them all. </p>
<p>“Look all we’ve got left is our socks alright?” Kyle said. </p>
<p>“Oh no…that’s not all you got left” she said smiling. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?!” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“Pay up or shut up” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“Your girlfriend is one messed up chick” Adam said to Neilson. </p>
<p>“I know” he replied nodding in agreement. </p>
<p>“Oh come on it’s not that big of a deal…and I’m anxious to see just how big exactly…” she said. </p>
<p>“You are a freak” Kyle said to her.</p>
<p> “Come on! Come on come on come on!” she said they all looked at each other begrudgingly, they then each put their boxers on the table “This is the best idea I’ve ever had” she said giddily “We should play this more often!” she said. </p>
<p>“No!” they all replied. </p>
<p>“Huh” Neilson said “Good for you” he said to Bradley. </p>
<p>“Why are you looking at it?!” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“It’s hard not to!” Neilson said to him. </p>
<p>“Damn Kyle” Adam said. </p>
<p>“Yes, very nice” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Neilson said to her.</p>
<p>They heard a loud bang from outside “What was that?” Harry asked nervously. </p>
<p>“Oh the fireworks must be starting” Natalie said “The neighbors set them off over the lake every year, come on let’s go watch” she said getting up. </p>
<p>“Uh…Nat?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked “Oh right” she said picking up all their clothes from the table “I forgot these” she said trying to run away with them. </p>
<p>“Nat!” Neilson yelled at her.</p>
<p> “You guys are so easy” she said throwing their clothes back to them, they quickly pulled their clothes back on and joined Natalie outside on the deck watching the fireworks boom overhead, their colors illuminating the dark sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heartache Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fire crackled and popped, it’s embers rising up into the night sky, their getaway, slowly coming to an end. Natalie sat on the edge of the dock by herself, her toes making circles in the water as she looked up at the blanket of stars above her.</p>
<p>“Hey” Neilson said approaching her from behind. </p>
<p>“Hey” she said looking up at him, he sat down next to her, kicking his flip flops off and sticking his feet in the water.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Neilson asked “Yeah” she said. </p>
<p>“I’m just sad that’s all” she said “High school’s over” she said looking at him. </p>
<p>“Should we really be sad about that though? Especially considering the last year so far?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Good point” she said. </p>
<p>“We’re onto bigger and better things” he said smiling at her, they kissed softly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’m ready for it all to change” she said, he shrugged. </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere” he said. </p>
<p>“You better not” she said as they kissed “Can’t believe I almost let you get away” she said. </p>
<p>“You got me back” he said. </p>
<p>“I did, I’m never letting you go again” she said as they kissed once more, becoming deeper.</p>
<p>“Want to go back up to the house?” he asked in a hush voice. </p>
<p>She looked back at the others who were talking amongst themselves “Let’s go” she said grabbing his hand as they slipped away. </p>
<p>They noticed Neilson and Natalie slip away “Where are they going?” Harry asked as they stood around the fire pit. </p>
<p>“Probably back up to the house” Kyle said to him. </p>
<p>“…For what?” he asked innocently, they each looked at him. </p>
<p>“God  you are such a virgin” Adam said, Bradley snickered. </p>
<p>“Sure about that?” Harry asked, a smug smile growing on his face, they each turned to look at him in shock, Adam choking on his drink.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>They were caught up in a heavy make out session as they reached Natalie’s room, Neilson pushed her up against the door as it shut. His body engulfing hers, she could feel him on her leg as she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her brain began to cloud with memories of the night she spent with Bradley, Neilson still kissing and sucking on her neck. Her back hitting her mattress knocked her back to reality, she looked up at Neilson with a mischievous grin, crawling backwards. Her head hit her pillow and Neilson lied on top of her.<p>“I love you” he said breathlessly. </p>
<p>“I love you too” she said stroking his cheek. </p>
<p>He captured her mouth in another kiss, their clothes began to litter the floor, they ended up under the covers and were locked in a heavy and furious make out session. </p>
<p>She reached out to grasp his arms, digging her fingers into his skin, he parted her legs and slipped between them, she gasped as he ground his hips against hers. More memories of her and Bradley’s tryst flooded her mind as Neilson continued to kiss her neck.  Sighing slightly, pulling him closer to her “Oh god” she moaned softly “Bradley…” she moaned.  Neilson stopped cold, pulling his face out of her neck and looking at her in irritation and confusion “What…why’d you stop?” she asked.  </p>
<p>“…What did you just say?”  he asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing” she said. </p>
<p>“No…you definitely said something” he said. </p>
<p>“I said your name” she said. </p>
<p>“<i>No</i>…you said Bradley’s name” he said. </p>
<p>“No I didn’t” she said. </p>
<p>“Yes you did” he said. </p>
<p>“Why would I say Bradley’s name?” she asked. </p>
<p>“That’s what I want to know” he said “Oh my god…you’re thinking about the night you had sex with Bradley.” </p>
<p>“What? No!” she said. </p>
<p>“Yeah you are!” he said. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Neilson…don’t make this into a big thing” she said. </p>
<p>“Yeah you’re right, it’s my fault, tell you what? I’m gonna go downstairs and I’ll send Bradley up, how’s that?” </p>
<p>“Oh Neilson would you stop?” she said. </p>
<p>“Ooh maybe I’ll get lucky and when you’re doing him, you’ll scream out my name!” he said leaving the room and slamming the door behind him, she scoffed in frustration and fell back against the pillows, crossing her arms against her in anger.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Birds chirped as a light fog drifted over the water, sun began to ascend slowly into the air, Neilson snored lightly on the living room couch<p> “What do you think he did?” Adam asked Harry as he ate a bowl of cereal </p>
<p>“Nothing good if he’s on the couch” Harry said to him taking a drink from his coffee mug. </p>
<p>“I'm asleep, I'm not deaf” Neilson said irritated. </p>
<p>“So loverboy…bad last night huh?” Adam asked him. </p>
<p>“You don’t know the half of it” Neilson said to them, he groaned as she sat up “She up yet?” he asked running his hands over his face. </p>
<p>“Uh yeah she, Bradley, and Kyle went to fill up the cars to go home” his ears perked up. </p>
<p>“She’s with Bradley?” Neilson asked. </p>
<p>“And Kyle yeah…why?” Adam asked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Bradley looked under the hood of Natalie’s car “Try it now” he said as she turned the key in the ignition it sputtered and the engine turned over.<p>“What do you think it is?” Natalie asked him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, and  I don’t have anything with me to fix it, you’re probably going to have to have it towed home” he said closing the hood. </p>
<p>“You know how much that will cost?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Well you definitely can’t drive it” Kyle said to her “You and Neilson can ride home with us” he said. </p>
<p>“Oh wonderful” she grumbled walking into the gas station, Bradley and Kyle exchanged looks as Bradley followed her into the gas station, she stood at the counter as the attendant picked up a phone. </p>
<p>“They’re gonna call a tow truck” she said to Bradley. </p>
<p>“Okay…so…” he said to her. </p>
<p>“So…what?” she asked. </p>
<p>"What’s going on with you two?” he asked “This whole weekend you were all lovey dovey and now he’s reduced to sleeping on the couch?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“Oh nothing it’s just that your best friend is a stubborn, immature dick weed” she said walking away. </p>
<p>“Well that explains it” he said to himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>They eventually made it back to the cabin “Hey” Kyle said as they filed inside.<p>“There you guys are where was that gas station? Narnia?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“Well Nat was having some problems with her car and we had to wait for the tow, so here’s the situation, Nat’s car is being towed back to LA, so she and Neilson are riding with us” he said “Alright people, let’s get a move on and start loading everything up” Kyle said clapping his hands together. </p>
<p>“Hey” Neilson said to Natalie as he approached her. </p>
<p>“Hey” she said pouring herself coffee.  </p>
<p>“What’s going on? With the car” he said nodding towards the door. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry Neilson, you don’t need to freak out, I was by myself on the way to the gas station and I made sure to sit in the backseat on the way back, so Bradley and I were nowhere near each other” <br/>she snarked at him. </p>
<p>He glared at her “So I guess you don’t feel like talking about last night” he said irritated. </p>
<p>“Not really no, unless of course you want to apologize” she said. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t planning on it” he said. </p>
<p>“Then I guess we have nothing to talk about” she said. </p>
<p>“I guess not” he said. </p>
<p>“Great” she said walking away from him. </p>
<p>“Great!” he said. </p>
<p>“Well good morning sunshine” Bradley said to Neilson as he came inside “So what’d you do?” he asked teasingly. </p>
<p>“Don’t start with me alright?” he said to Bradley.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>The trunk to Kyle’s jeep slammed shut “Alright, we ready to go?” Natalie hung the key by the door and slammed it shut, making sure it was locked.<p>“Shot gun!” Adam called out. </p>
<p>Neilson, Bradley, Harry and Natalie all squeezed themselves into the backseat together. </p>
<p>“You guys alright back there?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah we’re fine, drive” Neilson said to him. </p>
<p>“…Okay” Kyle said to himself as he started down the driveway, finally coming to the road. </p>
<p>“So Bradley what’s up with Nat’s car?” Adam asked as they drove home. </p>
<p>“No idea and I don’t have anything with me to get a better look so…” Suddenly the car jolted and there was a loud pop. </p>
<p>“WHOA!” Kyle screamed as he lost control, the car skidded off the road and collided into a tree trunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boyz N The Woodz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“You guys okay?” Kyle asked looking in the backseat. </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know” Kyle said opening the car door and climbing out, he went around and saw the tire was deflated “God damn it” he said. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“<i>Blew a tire</i>” Bradley snickered. </p>
<p>“What is so funny about that?” he asked </p>
<p>“Oh come on…<i>blew</i> a tire…no?” he asked “Alright, you got a spare?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Spare what?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“A spare tire” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Am I supposed to?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“Yes!” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Oh…yeah definitely want to get one of those” he said. </p>
<p>Bradley threw his arms up in frustration “Well great!” he said pulling his phone out “I’m out of range” he said. </p>
<p>“Yeah so am I” Kyle said. </p>
<p>Bradley went around to the passenger side “Alright, Kyle blew a tire” he said leaning in the window, both Adam and Neilson began snickering, Natalie rolled her eyes at them “See I knew that was funny” he said “Anyone have service on their phone?” he asked, they each pulled their phones out. </p>
<p>“Mine’s dead” Neilson said. </p>
<p>“Well of course it is, how many times do I need to remind you to keep your phone charged at all times?” Natalie asked. </p>
<p>“<i>How many times do I need to remind you to keep your phone charged at all times?</i>” Neilson said in a mocking tone, her mouth dropped as she looked at him in shock. </p>
<p>Are you mocking me?!” </p>
<p>“<i>Are you mocking me?</i>” Neilson said in a high pitch squeak, Adam quietly snickered to himself. </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“<i>Shut up!</i>” Neilson mocked. </p>
<p>Harry was still squished between them awkwardly “Okay okay okay!” he yelled breaking them up. </p>
<p>“Yeah can you hold your domestic dispute until we get home?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“If we can get home” Harry said pulling his phone out “I got nothing” he said pushing on the screen. </p>
<p>“Nat?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“Oh” she said pulling her phone out “Almost out of battery.” </p>
<p>“Oh now who needs to charge their phone” Neilson said. </p>
<p>“Shut up” she said to him. </p>
<p>“<i>You</i> shut up.” </p>
<p>“<i>You</i> shut up” they said to each other.</p>
<p>“Both of you shut up!” Adam said to them. </p>
<p>“Alright, guess we have no choice” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Stay here and wait for help?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>“No, we start walking and go find help” Bradley said to him. </p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll take this side of the highway, you guys take that side” Kyle said “If no one’s found help in an hour let’s just meet back here...Oh, yeah, here” he said opening the trunk and reaching into a cooler "It’s hot out there, stay hydrated” he said handing them each a water bottle “Got it, let’s go.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Bradley, Natalie, and Neilson made their way through the wilderness, the sun beating down on them as they walked through the woods.<p>“Why couldn’t we have just stayed by the car?” Natalie asked out of breath. </p>
<p>“Come on it’s not much further to the gas station…I think it was this way” Bradley said  to her, he looked at his phone. </p>
<p>“Dude come on you’re gonna waste the battery” Neilson said to him. </p>
<p>“Well maybe if you had charged your phone before we left we wouldn’t have to keep using his!” Natalie said to him. </p>
<p>“Oh really? And what about yours?” Neilson asked her “You know what? Don’t worry about it, I’ll go on by myself and you can stay here and I don’t know screw my best friend again since you clearly can’t get the first time out of your head.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god you are so immature!” she yelled at him, </p>
<p>Bradley rolled his eyes as they began to argue back and forth. He stepped towards them, standing between them “Guys” he said “Guys” he said once more before putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly “<b>YO!</b>” he yelled as their arguing stopped “Yeah hi, this has been fun and all but it is hot as hell out here and you two have been arguing about anything and everything for the past hour so why don’t you both either shut up or just tell me what the problem is” Bradley said irritated. </p>
<p>“Oh you want to tell your lover here?” Neilson asked her.  </p>
<p>“Oh why? When you are so clearly dying to tell him, you do it” Natalie said to him. </p>
<p>“<b>Alright!</b>” Bradley bellowed. </p>
<p>“Just tell me already!” Bradley said.  </p>
<p>“Okay fine, last night Nat and I were in bed fooling around and in the midst of it all, she decides to call out your name” he said to Bradley. </p>
<p>“…That’s it?” Bradley asked shrugging. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” Neilson asked. </p>
<p>Bradley scoffed  “Okay, Nat, here, take this” he said handing her his phone, Neilson turned his back, shaking his head and rolling his eyes “She called out my name?” Bradley asked. </p>
<p>“Yes! Can you believe that?” Neilson asked him. </p>
<p>“Kinda yeah” Bradley said to him. </p>
<p>Neilson looked at him confused “What?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I can believe that sure” Bradley said shrugging. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me right now?” Neilson asked. </p>
<p>“What? Actually I think I know why she called out my name” Bradley said  “Probably because I’m the best lay she’s ever had in her life” Bradley said smiling at him. </p>
<p>Neilson glared at him “Bradley, I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not gonna work” Neilson said “Okay so you just need to stop.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’m not doing anything” Bradley said “I’m just stating facts” Bradley said smiling at him.“I mean we were together for only one night months ago and she still can’t stop thinking about it? Wow especially since it’s been what? 3-4 months since you guys got back together? And assuming you’ve been doing it ever since and she still can’t stop thinking about me after one night? That’s gotta suck!” Bradley said. </p>
<p>“Bradley!” Natalie said. </p>
<p>“No, no, Nat, he knows I’m right” Bradley said “He knows that all the times he’s getting you off now, you’re imagining it’s me, because I could actually do it!” Bradley said when Neilson punched him in the face “Oh, really?” Bradley asked laughing “You really want to do this here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah” Neilson said. </p>
<p>“Okay, great” Bradley said landing a hard blow in Neilson’s face. </p>
<p>“Oh <b>let’s</b> <i>go</i>!” Neilson said when he lunged at Bradley.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Sweat trickled down Harry’s forehead, huffing and puffing from exhaustion as he, Kyle, and Adam made their way through the opposite side of the highway.<p>“Wait, wait, stop” Harry said breathlessly “I need a minute” Harry said as he bent over, putting his hands on his knees. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ Harry this is the tenth time we’ve stopped!” Adam complained. </p>
<p>“Well excuse me but I don’t exactly have experience frolicking through the forest!” Harry said to him. </p>
<p>“Alright calm down it’s fine, in fact now that we have some time, I have some questions about that bombshell you dropped on us last night” Kyle said to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah who was it and what’d you give her?” Adam asked, Kyle slapped him on the arm. </p>
<p>“Just some girl” Harry said shrugging. </p>
<p>“At least we know it was a girl” Adam said smirking. </p>
<p>“Shut up” Harry said to him. </p>
<p>“And does this girl have a name?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“Darcy”. </p>
<p>“Darcy” Kyle and Adam said. </p>
<p>“And have we met Darcy?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“No she goes to a different school” Harry said. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Does this school also happen to be in Canada?” Adam asked, Kyle chuckled. </p>
<p>“What? You don’t believe me?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>“Not a chance!” Adam said. </p>
<p>“I guess I should’ve specified that losing your virginity doesn’t count if you do it to yourself” Adam said to Kyle who snickered. </p>
<p>“Go to hell” Harry said angrily as he pushed past them both.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Harry, there’s no shame in being a virgin, even the guy in The 40 Year Old Virgin got laid eventually” Adam said to him as they began to walk along, Harry could feel an unfamiliar sensation growing within him, the feeling getting stronger and stronger with Adam’s taunts “Maybe you’ll do better in college…hopefully." </p>
<p>“You know what?” Harry asked turning around and delivering a blow to Adam’s face, knocking him to the ground, Harry looked at the scene in horror, covering his mouth in absolutely shock.</p>
<p> “Holy shit!” Kyle said in shock. </p>
<p>“Oh my god” Harry said “I can’t believe I just did that” he said to Kyle. </p>
<p>Adam picked himself up from the ground, his legs wobbling a bit “You hit me” Adam said bewildered.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry” Harry said. </p>
<p>“You hit me!” Adam said. </p>
<p>“I know I did, I’m sorry!” Harry said. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you hit me!” Adam said.  </p>
<p>“You okay?” Kyle asked. </p>
<p>“No!” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“Harrison! I’m impressed! I didn’t even know you had it in you!” Kyle said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know I did either…wow…that felt really good” Harry said shaking his hand. </p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“Come on admit it you had that coming for awhile now” Kyle said to him. </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Adam asked. </p>
<p>“One of us was bound to do it sooner or later, I’m just surprised it took this long” Kyle said to him. </p>
<p>“Fuck off Kyle!” Adam said wiping blood from him nose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>